Miss CEO
by SSLuna
Summary: Bella is a self-made fashion mogul. Although she's incredibly successful, she is still haunted by the man who broke her heart. Unable to let go of the person she loves, Bella decides to embrace the role of femme fatale powerful CEO to prove Edward he's not the boss anymore. Somewhere along the way, the cheeky hot-shot ends up as her bodyguard. But, just how personal will this be?
1. This is the Life, Of a Boss

Disclaimer: Character names belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Alright everyone please read and tell me what you think. The plot bunny attacked me on my way home today and I had to write this. Please review!

* * *

I saw Emmett approaching the glass door of my office with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He chatted up my secretary like a slice of cake, and I took a deep breath as tried to make myself look busy. Of course I had things to do, but it was one of those moments when I couldn't pull it together.

I heard a quick knock on the door. Damn. He was getting quicker each time.

"Hey, Bella." He stuck his head through the now-open door. Oh, yeah, he doesn't know how to properly knock at a door. Have I mentioned that?

"Go away, Emmett." I said nonchalantly, eyeing through some notes from this morning's board meeting that I already used. I stared at the words, moving my eyes from left to right quickly to make it look like I was actually reading. Hearing him plop against the white conference chair in front of my glass desk, I averted my eyes from his gaze.

"So, Bella, about today's cook-out-" I set down my papers and gave him a hard stare.

"I'm not going, Emmett. I'm way too busy." In reality, I actually had very little to do compared to my usual workload.

"I know for a fact that that isn't true. I was just talking to Cynthia, remember?" Cynthia was the secretary. Bella repressed the urge to hit herself and racked her brain for another excuse.

"...I've got yoga class?" It came out more like a question, and Emmett's instant laughter boomed through her office, rattling everything within a three-foot radius. I cringed, beating myself up for such a stupid answer.

"Oh, please, Bella," He said through fits of laughter and glassy eyes, "You have got to be kidding me!" He paused to laugh at my expense for a couple more seconds.

"It was Rosalie's idea, alright?" I quipped, watching as he sobered immediately. _My God_, he was so over the moon for her.

"Rosalie? Yoga?" Anything related to Rosalie Hale would reduce this behemoth of a man to single-words. He'd been pining for her since she started working for the company, but Rose was a tough bitch and hadn't given him the time of day. _Thank God_, I thought. Emmett needs someone to kick his ass into place more often than not.

I offered him a curt nod and returned to my papers. It took him a couple of minutes for him to come off the Rose Cloud before he started thinking again.

"Bella," He whined, "My folks are going to start taking this seriously. They've known you all their life, and now that you strike the jackpot you're too good for them?" I felt the sting of his words instantly.

"Emmett, you know that's not true." I told him, completely serious. Although I lived in the Cullen's neighborhood for years, they'd often been the siblings I'd never had. That, paired with their huge hospitality, meant I was basically raised there...until I was thirteen or so. Adulthood had caused a rift in all of the Cullen household, but we were still pretty close.

"If it's not true, then you should come to their cookout. Think about it this way: you get to see your real parents, your 'foster' parents," he quipped, making little air quotes, "and Alice." He finished unceremoniously, making me laugh despite myself. I did miss Alice, because she'd been on vacation for the past two weeks.

"Fine, Emmett. You win this time. I'll go to the cookout." He jumped off his chair with a loud whoop, almost tackling me over before giving me a bear hug. No, seriously, it felt like a bear hug.

"Emmett...can't...breathe..." I rasped, trying to punch him in the back with as much strength as I could muster.

It wasn't much.

He finally realized he was killing me slowly and dropped me, almost making me fall on my ass. I glared at him as I returned to my desk, making him wince. He watched me shuffle papers around on my desk before he opened his mouth again.

"You have five minutes to pack everything up and haul ass to the parking lot. _I'll be watching._" He said stoically, making me roll my eyes. I really shouldn't let one of my employees treat me this way.

"Nice seeing you too, Em." He chuckled before strutting out of my office, exchanging good-byes with a blushing Cynthia. _That traitor, I should lower her wage_.

I shut down the computer and locked away any important papers that were strewn on my desk. Quickly racking my brain for anything I might need tonight, I stuffed a couple of documents into a ridiculous Louis Vuitton bag Alice had forced me to use. As my childhood friend, personal stylist, and Creative Director, Alice had an influence in almost every aspect of my life. I quickly checked out my reflection in the shiny glass of my office, rearranging the muddy curls-now-waves down my back and ridding myself of any smeared makeup. _I'm Alice's barbie-doll through and through_, I thought with a grin. Even the tightly-fitted grey wool pencil-skirt, matching blazer, and risque red Prada pumps were all chosen by her.

I scrolled through the messages on my iPhone as the elevator made its way down to the parking lot. There was nothing new, and most of the other e-mails had already been taken care by other staff members. The elevator dinged its arrival to the ground floor.

Walking into the first floor felt like walking into the sun. The open and glass paneled foyer exploded with the early afternoon sunlight, and I scrambled to get my barely-used sunglasses in place.

Making my way out the side door, I nodded at the security guard who was attending the desk, blushing crimson when he nodded a bit too enthusiastically and stared at my ass. I swear Alice did this on purpose. She was the one who always complained about me not taking advantage of my _looks_, a statement which I honestly considered preposterous.

As if on cue, my phone started vibrating, and Alice's face smoothed into the screen.

"Speak of the devil," I heard the little pixie chuckle.

"So a little bird told me that you're coming to our cookout today!" She chatted excitedly. I couldn't help but giggle for Emmett's description.

"If by 'little bird' you mean huge caveman, then yes." I suddenly had to pull the phone away from my ear at Alice's shrill squeal. Cringing, I spoke into the phone quickly before she got started in one of her rants.

"I'm on my way home right now so I can't talk. I'll call you later. Bye Alice!" Tossing my phone into my bag, I finally spotted my car. As soon as I saw it, my face split into a huge smile. The crimson Mustang gleamed under the sun's rays, and I couldn't help but sigh in appreciation.

"I told you I'd be watching!" Boomed a loud voice from a distance. _Ugh, Emmett_. I repressed the urge to smile at his childish antics and held my chin high, straightening my back, flipping my hair away from my face and strutting towards my car the way Alice taught me. I suddenly heard loud catcalls and whistles from Emmett's direction.

"Work it, baby!" He shouted, like one of the overzealous photographers at the fashion shoots. I threw my head back and laughed, clutching my car keys against my chest. Emmett was still making kissy noises as I flipped him off while getting in the Mustang. He really must have wanted me to go to the darn cookout if he's pestered me so much all day.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot, a flurry of activity began. My cell phone started ringing, and I was even receiving calls to my car. Chirp after chirp alerted me of new text messages and e-mails. I resisted the urge to pay attention to it and wait till I got home, unpredicted issues happened all the time-especially when you're the CEO of your own fashion company.

While driving away from the company, I spotted Emmett's huge sedan behind me. His large burly form was in the passenger seat, and as I merged off into the highway exit, I saw a flash of copper hair fade behind me.

My stomach felt like it had fallen off the face of the earth, and body was wracked with chills. After years of avoidance, it was time to see _him_. The person who both made me and broke me. Years ago I thought this company was going to fix everything. I couldn't get hurt if I was sophisticated and developed, right? But in reality the title of CEO gave me an excuse to fill up my head with distractions, and now it is nothing but a shield for the girl that got broken all those years ago. It was time to stop being such a coward. It is time to start again.


	2. Chucks and beer bottles

Disclimer: Stephanie Meyer own major characters. I own this plot.

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the alerts and/or favorites! But really, not one review? lol please, _please_ leave some comments for me! To be honest reviews keep me wanting to write more =]

* * *

I sighed as the warm water lapped around me. The jacuzzi jets underneath me worked out the stress of the day, and the wine I was currently sipping finished relaxing that the powerful jets couldn't: my mind.

After the soothing bath, I stood in front of my walk-in closet, supplies with endless amounts of clothes, once again thanks to Alice.

What's the use of having all these clothes if I don't even know how to use it right? I silently grumbled, not wanting to bring Alice into this whole personal ordeal. As if reading my mind, her picture popped into my cell screen as it vibrated loudly against my nightstand.

"Hey Alice," I answered, holding my phone to my ear with my shoulder while I browsed rack after rack of clothes.

"Are you ready for the cookout, or what?" She asked excitedly. In the background, I could hear Esme and Carlisle's bickering. She must be there early to help.

"Alice, are you calling just to make sure I'm still going?" I asked, teasing her. She was Emmett's little sister after all, so I can't say I'm surprised.

"Maybe." She replied in her happy sing-song voice.

"Well I'm about to _not_ go, if I don't find something to wear." If it was possible, I would say I heard her roll her eyes at me.

"I would go over right now, but...I'm helping out over here." Exactly as I predicted. "Remember those dark denim shorts I made you buy at the mall last time we went?" Why, yes, I remember. The little devil is at the bottom of my bottom drawer.

"Yes, I remember." I answered, grumbling at the thought. _Those shorts were way too short._

"Bella, stop being such a prude. Those jeans are not even that short. It's not like anyone can see your ass in them. Plus they're really tight, so they won't ride up. Trust me on this one." I hadn't realized I said that out loud, whoops.

"Alice," I whined, trying to get out of using the pants before I even looked for them. Maybe I could say I lost them. That's a credible excuse, right?

"I know they're at the bottom of your bottom drawer, Bella. That's where you put all the clothes that you hate, including that expensive french lingerie I bought you for your birthday last year." I cringed, both because I practically rejected her present and because it was too racy.

"Just wear those shorts with a comfy tee, we're going casual tonight. Leave your hair down and shake it around a bit-it'll be the perfect just-fucked look." I cringed at her use of words.

"Christ, Alice, what if someone hears you?" I heard her snort on the other side of the line.

"Bella, I'm in my old bedroom." Oh yes, I remember her frilly childhood room. "The only ones in this floor are the boys, and they're in the game room." Game room, three doors down the hall. I was relatively safe.

"Alright," I grumble, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye, sexy!" She yelled, laughter in her voice. "Work that ass tonight!" I laughed and hung up, shaking my head as I retrieved the stripper shorts from the bottom of the drawer.

I slipped them on and repressed the urge to rip them off. These jeans were _tight_. Fitted to me like a second skin, they outlined everything clearly. _On the upside_, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror, _my ass looks really nice in these_.

I threw on an old ratty one-shoulder tee I got at a concert a couple years ago. The color reminded me of Edward's eyes. I had barely seen him in years. He was two years older than Alice and I, so when he moved out for college, I really lost touch. I mean, I wasn't that close to him before, because puberty had made me shy and awkward, especially after he turned me down.

When he came over for holidays I completely avoided the Cullen household, inviting Alice to my place or out somewhere else. Then when it was my turn to go to college, I went as far as I could from Washington-moving to Connecticut. Connecticut was great, but after I finished my degree my parents kidnapped me and brought me back home, where I started the Swan Fashion Company. The company took off running, and as I became increasingly busy I often ended up blocking out the Cullens, particularly Edward.

_Alright, I can't run away anymore_. Time to be Isabella Swan, CEO. I slipped on my good ole' chucks and walked out the door, setting up the security alarms before I left. I lived in a really nice neighborhood, but anything happens nowadays.

I arrived at the Cullen household shortly after, parking my car down the curb because their parking lot was bursting with cars. Apparently they invited lots of people over. So much for being casual. Their yard and home was absolutely teeming with people. Most of these people were older, and I recognized some as Alice's aunts and uncles, other childhood friends, and close friends. Among these people were my parents. Mom noticed me first.

"Bella!" She ran over and hugged me tight. I talked to them a lot, but I didn't visit much. I felt bad about it, but the company really took out a chunk of my time.

"Hi, Mom." I said, awkwardly trying to get out of her bear hug. This was cute when I was little, but now its getting kind of embarrassing. She finally let me go and gave me a quick once over, particularly eyeing my jeans.

"I see someone is trying to get picked up tonight." She said, arching an eyebrow. I flushed crimson and chose to ignore her. "Just don't let your dad see those, he's in the den." The den, otherwise known as man cave was just the game room where the guys got together for sports or games.

"Thanks," I remarked sarcastically. "Have you seen Alice?" Mom put her finger to her chin before answering.

"I think she was out in the patio with Esme a couple of minutes ago." I thanked her, making me way out the double glass doors to the back yard. It was perfectly kept as always, and as I walked next to the swimming pool I relived all of the old memories of my childhood. Emmett throwing me into the pool repeatedly, and Edward storming out and helping me back to ground. I always thought of him like a protective big brother...until I started high school.

I spotted Alice's spiky black hair before I saw anything else. Moving quietly behind her, I was poised to scare the jitters out of her before-

"Bella!" I knew that booming voice anywhere, damn that oaf. I turned around and gave Emmett a glare, but he ignored me and gave me one of his huge hugs. Alice slapped him away before enveloping me in a hug as well and dragging me over to sit on the patio lounge to greet Esme. She looked pleasantly surprised, giving me a huge hug and gushing out how she missed me. I smiled and sadly explained all the work I was usually subjected to, taking away most of my time. On Esme's right was a gorgeous strawberry blonde with a bitchy look on her face.

Sitting down next to Alice, I whispered to her, "What's with the bitchy blonde?" Alice tipped her head back in laughter before answering.

"That, my friend, is Tanya. Edward's girlfriend." It was all she needed to say for me to hate her. But she really was gorgeous. Tiny frame, long strawberry curls, big blue eyes and pouty pink lips. She had a sunkissed glow that made my pale skin want to take a hike. Long legs and predominan cleavage finished her look. Alice and I shared a moment of silence before she dragged me over to the grill, too bored with her mother's conversation and too mean to try to talk to the bitchy blonde.

"Two cheeseburgers, please." Alice told a struggling Emmett, who was trying to appropriately grill about fifteen different things at once. A sheen of sweat was starting for under his huge and ridiculous chef's hat. He looked at us wearily and I felt a moment of pity; but it didn't last long.

"Edward!" He boomed, "Get your ass over here and help me with the grill!" I resisted the urge to run away, partially due to Alice's nails dug into my arm. She knew I liked Edward, and she wouldn't let me get away with it._ Literally_.

Edward came bounding from the garage soon enough, his copper hair shining in the sunset's glow. Jogging over, he quickly took one of the grilling forks and help him turn over all the meat. Alice glanced at me and then at Edward with a speculative gleam in her eye.

"Hey, Edward," She said, smiling at me. "Look who's dropped by!" He turned over some meat quickly before glancing my way-and doing a double take. I flushed as his green eyes appraised me in shock, lingering on those damn shorts that left little to the imagination.

"...Bella?" He asked dubiously. I grinned and nodded at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a hug. This time, I actually like the hug. His scent was different than before, but if anything, it smelled even better. The spicy scent invaded my senses and left me wanting to sniff after him.

Leaning back to look at him, I realized that he was even hotter than before, if possible. He appeared to have grown some inches, towering over me. His jaw became more pronounced and his body became more muscular. Not Emmett muscular, but definitely lean, if his biceps had anything to do with it.

"Well, are you going to give us a drink or what?" Alice teased, slapping Edward on his arm. I resisted the urge to glare at Ali as his arms let me go.

"Uh, sure. You girls want some beer?" Alice scoffed and asked for a can. Edward's clear green eyes looked at me questioningly.

"I'll have a beer too." I grinned.

"Can or bottle?" Cans tended to spill all over my clothes. No, thanks.

"Bottle." I said turning away from him and taking my cheeseburger from Ali. What I didn't see was his hard swallow at the mention of me with a bottle.


	3. Flipping Birdies

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I own the fics plot.

A/N: Hey everyone! I've been working all day to finish this chapter and its fresh out the oven! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made my day several times. In this chapter I decided to expose Edward and Bella's relationship when they were younger. I think it's an important part of their relationship, or future relationship. Tell me how you guys feel about bringing past events! On another hand, I want to clearly state that I am in no form or in any way informed in what truly happens in the fashion industry. Therefore, most if not all my Bella's logistics will be majorly incorrect. Don't be mad about it!

Enjoy the chapter and review!

* * *

I let the cool beer slide down my throat. To be honest, I'm more of a wine person, but today I was okay with a beer. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the moment, I took the last swig of my beer as I washed down my cheeseburger. Most of the people in the cookout were inside or with Esme in the lounge, so it was only us four lingering to the side near the grill.

"Shit, Edward! You burned me!" Wailed Emmett, glaring at a surprised Edward as he set his grilling fork down quickly. Edward began to apologize profusely as Emmett stalked his way towards the first-aid kit in the kitchen. Emmett not having accepted his apology, Edward trailed after him begging forgiveness. Alice watched after them concertedly until they got into the house, then she turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"That was genius, Bella!" Alice said excitedly, clutching my arm and yanking it up and down repeatedly. Like always, I had no idea as to what she was referring to.

"Ali, what are you talking about?" Alice looked at me skeptically and rolled her eyes.

"That thing with the beer bottle, oh my God, did you see his face? Priceless!" She cheered, clapping and squealing like a little girl. I was still confused. The confusion must have been obvious on my face, because Alice began to give me a loaded look. You know the ones, where someone is trying to will a message into your brain. It took me a couple of seconds to _get_ it. When I did, my eyes almost bugged out. Did I have that effect on Edward, making him rather _uncomfortable_ at the sight of me with a bottle? I threw my hand over my face and stifled a giddy giggle.

Alice's face quickly morphed from happy to alerted as she nudge me in the ribs swiftly and painfully. I winced and glared at her, but she was too busy staring at a concerned Edward who was exiting the kitchen through the patio door. I quickly masked my face with ignorance, setting down the now-empty beer bottle next to the fold-out chair by my feet.

"Is Emmett okay?" Damn, Alice was a really good actress. The look on her face suggested she actually cared, but knowing Alice so well I knew she didn't give two shits about Emmett right now.

"I guess so. He won't let me check on him, but he didn't call Dad." Carlisle the doctor, to the rescue. You knew Emmett's wounds were serious when he ran to his Dad about it, which in this case obviously weren't. Alice glanced at me.

"He's probably mad at you. I'll go check on him." I almost screamed in outrage, but the wicked glint in Ali's blue eyes suggested she wasn't playing around. I stared after her helplessly as her small figure became even smaller while she walked back to the house.

"So Bella, how's the company coming along?" Don't screw this up Bella, don't bore him.

"It's great! Lots of investors have been coming in, and the trends that the fashion team produces almost always end up as a big hit." Edward gave me a thoughtful nod as he took a swig of his beer. _Turns out that the effects of that damn beer bottle goes both ways_, I thought, shifting uncomfortably.

"I never pegged you for a fashion guru." He said, grinning at me. I shrugged and smiled.

"It's not always about the fashion. It's about being able to observe patterns and make them into trends. It's about being able to mix in enough fresh ideas to the ones already existing. If you try something too crazy, no matter how nice, no one will wear it. Put something traditional with a modern flare, and you've got a masterpiece." I finished, smiling. I was as skeptical about fashion as he was, but it was really all down to luck. You throw something together and pray it appeals to the masses. Just then my phone began to vibrate, it was my Chief Financial Officer, Jeremy Myers. The fact he was calling me this late worried me.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Edward nodded and helped me up while I strolled towards the parking lot for a bit of privacy.

"Hello, Jeremy. What can I help you with?" I asked wearily.

"Good evening Miss Swan," He said, spindly and formal as ever.

"I hope everything's alright."

"Oh yes, rest assured Miss Swan, tonight I am the bearer of good news." I let out a breath I hadn't realize I was holding.

"It seems like the collaboration with Chanel worked out much better than expected. At first, as you know, we were going to only ask for thirty-five percent of the profits, as they are the bigger label. The director, however, offered us forty-five right off the bat..." I tried to contain my excitement. This meant _huge_ earnings. "And well, the final negotiation percentage will provide us with forty-eight percent of the profits!" I squealed excitedly and jumped around.

"Jeremy, you're the best!" I knew he was the head of these negotiations, and he honestly deserved some merit. I heard his nervous reply on the other end.

"Thank you Miss Swan, but I'm just doing my job." I could almost hear him fidgeting. I asked for a couple more details before hanging up.

When I returned back to our grilling spot, Emmett was back to flipping burgers and Alice was gingerly sipping on a water bottle. Off in the distance, I saw Edward and his blonde barbie arguing. Slumping down next to Alice, I motioned towards the angry couple.

"What's with them?" Alice snorted with a little smile on her lips.

"It seems like little Eddie was a little too invested in your phone call and his girlfriend caught him." She snickered. I looked at her disbelievingly and watched the two storm off in different directions. Bitchy Blonde may or may not have given me a glare on her way to the kitchen. I may or may not have discreetly given her the finger. It's not the first time I've dealt with Edward's skanky girlfriends.

*10 Years Ago*

I stood tapping my foot against the Cullen's porch, waiting for someone to open the door for me. It was the fall of my freshman year in high school, and I was more awkward than ever. I ran my hand through my frizzy hair and avoided touching my acne-ridden face. Carlisle came to the door promptly with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Well, hello there, Bella. How are you?" He inquired, closing the door behind me and going towards the kitchen.

"I'm good. Where is everyone?" I asked, scanning the lower floor. The living room was dim, and the only light came from the kitchen and giant plasma TV in front of the sofa. The usual noisy chatter in the Cullen household was absent.

"It's that obvious, huh? Doesn't feel like a phantom house?" I nodded and he chuckled. "Esme is out at a book club meeting, and Emmett is training at the gym for football season." He rolled his eyes and fidgeted through the kitchen.

"...So Ali is here?" Alice was my best friend, and I honestly wouldn't stick around the house if she was absent.

"Yes, she should be in her room." I thanked him and made my way to the wide staircase between the foyer and the living room.

As soon as I reached the second floor, I wished I hadn't. From where I was standing I could clearly see through the archway into the end at the end of the hall. There laid Edward with his skanky girlfriend, Lauren. They had the lights off, apparently watching a movie, but currently they were in a heated make out session. I recognized Lauren as from some of my classes. Although she's a sophomore, her performance last year had been rather...unsatisfactory.

A sudden pain gripped at my heart, crushing down my ribs and forcing the breath out of me. I knew Edward would never see me _that_ way. Even since I started high school and watched him in his element, I've been crushing on him. Before, he was more of a big brother-slash-friend, but with increasing frequency I've noticed Edward as a guy.

How would someone not see him as a man? He's charming, polite, funny, and gorgeous. Around me he was a gentleman, but I always loved those little moments where he left himself go and behaved wickedly. At one particular kiss Lauren started sticking her tongue in his mouth and her cheap manicured hand started roaming lower and lower. Unconsciously my eyes followed her hand, right unto Edward's jean-clad erection.

Before I realized what happened a whimper flew out of my mouth. Whether it was from shock at seeing Edward in such a condition or by the warm sensation in the pit of my belly caused by Edward's jean-clad bulge, I didn't know. The flew apart instantly, Edward throwing a pillow over his crotch and Lauren straightening her flimsy blouse. I did_ not_ want to see her lacy red bra.

"Hey Bella." Edward croaked hoarsely, immediately clearing his throat.

"Hey..." I trailed off, feeling awkward as_ hell_. I shuffled around for a couple of moments before speaking up again. "Um, I think I'm gonna go to Ali's room." I ignored Lauren's muttered 'yeah, you do that' under her breath and lunged for her door.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called, half-standing from the squishy leather sofa he was sitting in. "Alice is still doing her homework. Mom said she has to finish her homework before she hangs out." I nodded in understanding and then shifted my weight awkwardly from one foot to another, unsure on what to do. Should I go home and come back later or awkwardly sit around the house 'till she's done? _Oh, Alice, this is all your fault_!

Edward seemed to sense my dilemma, because he smiled at me reassuringly and motioned me over.

"You can watch the movie with us while she's finished, want to?" As much as I liked Edward, I did not want to hang out with his skanky girlfriend. But I nodded anyway, wanting to avoid the ultimate awkwardness of going back home. I also wasn't willing to give that bitch Lauren the satisfaction of watching me go home, _No way_. I couldn't ignore the territorial feeling overcoming me as I trailed down the familiar hallway we're I've practically grown up.

I scrambled over to the den and awkwardly looked at the couch, trying to pick a seat. On one side, I could sit away from the cozy couple. On the other side, I could sit right between them and risk their wrath. I couldn't care less of how Lauren viewed me, but I sure as hell didn't want to risk Edward getting mad at me.

Fortunately, Edward decided for me, pulling me down next to him on the leather sofa. He was so frazzled that when he yanked me down, I almost half-landed on his lap. My thigh completely glued to his long leg, I was grateful for the darkness that the room provided my burning cheeks. On my left side, Lauren sat as far away from she as she could, huffing in annoyance. I resisted the urge to give her the stink eye. Every time she was around Ali or I when Edward wasn't around, she was a mega-bitch. She deserved this and a lot more.

"Er, do you guys want popcorn?" He stuttered, picking up the remote and starting the movie, which had still been in the opening sequence. _Really Edward, you couldn't wait till after the movie started to make out?_ The fact he had so little self-control with Lauren bummed me out. Did he like her _that_ much?

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, staring at the giant projection that took up the whole wall as the credits began. Lauren remained silent, thank God. Edward excused himself and strolled down to the kitchen.

The den was fairly quiet while Edward was gone. I actually tried to watch the movie, while Lauren was glued to her Blackberry, no doubt texting her little friends. After about five minutes, I guessed her friends got bored at her, because she huffed and shoved her phone in the back pocket of her tiny shorts. They kinda looked like denim underwear. I snorted at the thought.

"What are you laughing at, Pipsqueak?" I rolled my eyes. She thought that because she was a year older and had grown into herself that she was superior to us.

"Nothin' pretty." I grumbled. Lauren was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"Listen here, little tart; don't think I don't see those little looks you keep giving my boyfriend. He's taken. And even if he wasn't, why would he be interested in a spindly boyish groupie? Hair untamed, disgusting acne, and as flat as a stick. Stop dreaming and back-off, bitch." I looked at her in shock. As much as I hated her, her words still carried a stung. My eyes became glassy on their own accord, and my breathing became unsteady. I couldn't cry, I couldn't cry, I couldn't cr-

"_Lauren_!" I snapped back to peek in the hallway, and saw a furious Edward towering over us. Lauren's face because pale as a sheet, even in her cheesy fake tan. Edward took a look between the both of us, taking in my glassy eyes and Lauren's aggressive stance.

"I can't believe you talked to Bella like that!" Lauren's face morphed into a mask of vulnerability and concern while she stood up and tried to wrap her arms around Edward. I sat on the sofa the whole time, too frazzled to breathe a word.

"She started it! I wasn't the one who insulted her first!" She said, pointing at me and trying to cling to Edward, who repeatedly pushed her away._ If I insulted her first then my name isn't Bella_, I thought, my eyebrows drawn together in surprise.

"She called me a bitch and a skank, Edward. Don't be fooled by her!" Lauren continued, crossing her arms.

I really _was_ about to call her a bitch and a skank.

"_That's not true!_" I said, shooting up off the sofa and matching Lauren's stance. Both of us stood in front of Edward with our arms crossed, glaring at each other. He looked at both of us carefully before speaking again.

"Is what she said true, Bella?" Edward asked, drawing my chin up to meet his eyes. Lauren gaped like a fish and stomped her foot in indignation of being questioned. _Oh, this bitch was going down_. I took a deep breath and widened my eyes like Ali taught me, looking deep into Edward's emerald eyes. I was about to say the truth, but I had to match Lauren's weapon arsenal. If Lauren wanted to fight dirty, so be it.

"No, Edward. She's lying. I didn't call her those words. I didn't give her any reason to talk to me that way." I went on to explain my side of the story, deliberately shyly and hesitantly, so as to kick his protective brother mode into play. He heard me out carefully and then turned to Lauren.

"Get out of my house, Lauren." He ground out, so quietly and seriously that it was eerily terrifying. She turned to glance at me and gaped.

"You're serious? You're going to believe this little girl over me, you _girlfriend_?" She said girlfriend like it was a magic word. But it had no effects on Edward whatsoever.

"Leave, now." He said, turning his back to her and enveloping me in a hug.

"You're going to regret this, Edward." He ignored her and held me close to him, his arms wrapped around my waist protectively.

"I'm sorry I put you through that." He whispered, stroking my hair. His scent began to invade all of my senses, and I revelled in the strength of his embrace.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," I mumbled into his shoulder. As Lauren was stalking out, I gave her a cocky look and flipped her off over Edward's shoulder. That should teach her a lesson.

After the Lauren ordeal, we sat down and actually watched the movie. As comfort for Lauren's bitchiness, Edward let me cuddle with him throughout the movie. I was over the moon with happiness. Now, if we could only remedy the making out part...

Half-way through the movie I glanced at Edward and found him completely out of it. He wasn't even looking at the projection.

"What's wrong, Edward?" He sighed and ran a hand through that gorgeous hair of his. Now on second thought, he looked kind of tense.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He shrugged.

"C'mon, Edward. You can tell me. It'll be our _secret_." He grinned wearily at my wording. We used to tell each other "secrets" all the time when we were little.

"It's...Lauren." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "She use to be really nice and sweet...but now she's such a...such a-"

"Bitch?" I finished for him, easing the edge of the insult. It's not everyday you call your girlfriend a bitch, you know.

"Quite frankly, yes. She's being a bitch."

"I don't get it. If she's such a pain, and she doesn't make you happy, then why are you with her?" May I dare suggest a break-up?

"I just care for her. And she's pretty-" I snorted and gave him a nonchalant look. It was time to be brutally honest.

"She's fake, Edward. The only reason she hasn't done her tits are because she doesn't have the money and she's too young." Edward stared at me and began chuckling. "...and she stuffs her bras too, I've seen her." This made Edward let out a full-blown laugh. I laughed with him, happy of being able to make him relax. He went off in deep thought for a couple of minutes silently.

"You know what, Bella? I don't know why I'm dating her, either." He admitted, wrapping his arm around me and going back to the movie.

That night after I went home from hanging out with Ali, she called me to gush about the fact that Edward broke up with Lauren.


End file.
